The Truth 'Pops' Out
by ShaeScript
Summary: Frustration over her cast-mates constant lying prompts Sonny's idea for a great science project- "The Honesty Project"- The soda that demands honesty!
1. Chapter 1

**_I got this plot line from Mr. Young. Thought it would be a cute story. We'll see :) Hope to keep up with it better than the last. Hope you like it!_ **

**_I don't own SWAC or this plot line- well the main gest of the plot line. Review please :)_ **

* * *

Sonny popped open her Coke and tossed her feet onto the coffee table, next to her big bowl of chips. She took a sip of the refreshing soda  
then began to flip through her tween weekly magazine.

The pictures of the 'So Random' cast were always, um... enlightening. Nico at an amusement park with his arm around 'Aqua Man' while Grady growls in the distance.  
Tawni shopping at only the finest stores, pretending she didn't notice the paparazzi.  
Then there was Zora. She was rarely in them, but this weeks edition featured 'rising stars'. She was named 15th in the fifty best actresses.  
Sonny found herself a little surprised by that.

She turned her head to the door as she heard the gang making their way in. She tossed the paper down.

_"Hey Sonny."_ Nico dropped onto the couch.

_"Hey guys, ready to get started?"_

_"Sure_" Tawni sat casually in the recliner, and the other 2 followed suit.

_"Alright picture this..."_ Grady leaned forward in anticipation. _"We start off with a big bass. He goes into a classroom."_

_"The Bass goes into a classroom?"_ Zora smirked.

_"It's a school of fish."_

_"I like it"_ Sonny smiled _"Then what?"_

Grady froze and looked at their anticipating faces.

_"Well, I don't know! I can't think of everything!"_

Nico rolled his eyes.

_"How about this. The bass goes up to his sad girlfriend, who is a cod, and says 'What's the batter?'"_

Sonny laughed.

Tawni dropped a brow. _"I don't get it."_

_"Cod. It's the type of fish all the cheap Fish places serve."_

She grabbed the Magazine, not caring to participate.

_"Oh, then his girlfriend says she doesn't feel 'whale' right.."_

_"Problem."_ Zora raised her hand.

"What?"

_"You can't play off of spelling. The audience can't see that you spelled 'Well' that way."_

_"Well, we could just spell it."_ Grady smiled.

_"I cannot believe this!"_

The teens jumped at Tawni's outburst.

_"What?"_

_"In this article it says_-  
_ 'Tawni Hart, sporting a knock-off Coach bag, struts into a fashion boutique in an attempt to catch the paparazzi's eye.  
Her design of the visit is made apparent as she exits.  
__ It is said that she asked the Cashier for a larger bag _  
_to place her chap stick case in and stuff it with extra paper. in order to make it appear she had made a larger purchase who's light pocketbook, _  
_we are all fully aware, could in no way afford.'"_

She slammed the magazine in her lap. "_Do they really think I am that shallow!"_

Her cast mates determined not to meet her eye.

_"I cannot believe that. They know I was buying the first blouse release in the spring fashion of Monte' Labuff."_ She flipped her hair.

_"Let me see."_ Sonny grabbed the paper.

_"Tawni, you can see right through this bag. It is definitely a small case and a bunch of paper."_

_"No it's not!"_ Tawni snatched it back. _"I wouldn't expect you to know fashion anyway, Sonny, with your measly paycheck."_

_"Tawni, we make the same amount. I know that, just like me, you couldn't afford a shirt like that."_

_"Sonny, please. I made that commercial last summer..."_

_"The hemorrhoid cream one?"_

The guys laughed.

Tawni glared _"Yes! And it paid big time. You don't even know!"_

_"Whatever Tawni. Alright let's just get back to the fish school thing."_

_"Oh, look here."_ Tawni lowered a brow. _"Zora named 15th on the rising star chart"_

_"Yeah I saw that. Zora that's amazing!"_

Tawni looked up at the kid. _"And a little suspicious"_

"Tawni!" Sonny threw her a surprised look. _"You don't think Zora could make that list."_

_"Yeah, if she pulled some strings."_

_"Tawni that is so rude."_

Zora grabbed a chip. _"But, it's true."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I called up and 'anonymously' told them about all of my charity work."_ She smiled at her success.

_"What charity work?"_ Sonny crossed her arms.

_"Oh, you know- The Big sister program, helping the elderly, free tutoring sessions. Things like that."_

_"Nice!"_ Nico gave her a high five.

**_"Zora, I can't believe you!"_**

Zora threw up a hand._ "It's no big deal. People do that kind of stuff all the time."_

"_Yeah."_ Nico cut in. _"Like when Grady hosted the 'Help for the Hungry' program. We ordered like a whole truck full of tacos._

_"We ate Tacos for a month."_ Grady laughed.

**_"What!"_** Sonny felt her blood boil.**_ "I can't believe you guys!"_**

_"Relax Sonny._" Tawni flipped open her lipstick.

_"You haven't been in Hollywood long enough to understand everything. This kind of stuff happens all of the time."_

**_"So that makes it ok?"_**

The group paused.

_"Pretty much."_ Nico insisted.

_"For the most part."_

_"I think so, Yeah"_

Sonny put her hands on her hips and glared at them one by one.

**_"You people disgust me. You know what? I'm not talking to any of you."_**

She marched over to the door.

She froze and growled before turning and marching back.

_"But, since we have to get this skit together **I am just going to talk to myself out loud**."_

She turned up her nose, and dropped onto the couch.

She grabbed the tween weekly magazine, and flipped through the pages to disguise her anger. _**"So what other ideas do I have?!"**_

The others held back a laugh as they continued tossing around their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A splash of Channy for ya! ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"I'm telling you, they called me."_ Tawni declared as the five randoms took their classroom seats.

_"They want only the best when it comes to their models."_ She tossed her hair.

_"Which is why they wouldn't call you."_ Zora interjected.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She had been listening to this all morning. She didn't know if Tawni was  
called by vogue or not but it didn't really matter. She was done trying to bring an end to any of their embellishing.  
She was glad to see Mrs. Bitterman finally arrive.

_"Alright, let's get started"_ Sonny slipped her science book out of her book bag and slid it onto her desk.

_"Turn to page 142. We are going to be starting our science projects soon. This chapter will _  
_help you to choose the best project for you. It will also show you the right questions to ask _  
_and the general steps you must take in order to come up with your hypothesis. We can't do much _  
_until this is done so go ahead and start reading now. Be sure to take notes."_

Sonny began to turn the pages absent-mindedly. '_A science project is a fun way to find a problem, _  
_study the problem, and find the solution...' _She turned the page '_the first thing to do is ask a question. _  
_what is something you have been wondering lately? It could be as complicated as how would magnetic_  
_ force effect the space shuttle in a given situation or as simple as how to make a cottonball bounce._  
_ Think unique! What is that little annoying problem that has been digging at you recently? How will _  
_you change this situation? Don't just do a science project, solve a problem. That is what science is all about.'_

Sonny scanned the steps to the scientific method then slid the book to the side.

They were having a really busy day on set and she really didn't care to think about science right now.  
She tucked it into her bag and rested her head on her desk, confident that Mrs. Bitterman would not be lifting her head  
from the romance novel anytime soon.

* * *

Sonny grabbed her plate with a yawn.

_"What's with you Monroe? One too many late night Mac Falls secessions?"_ Chad grabbed a plate.

_"Sure."_ She shuffled away.

_"Sure?"_ His pace had quickened to match hers. _"Wow, you must be tired."_

She rolled her eyes as she slid her tray onto her table.

_"Look, Chad, I'm not really in the mood."_ She grabbed her taco and the hard shell broke. The filling toppled to the plate.

_"Oh, perfect!"_ she growled as she attempted to force the smorgasbord onto the shell crumbs. It wasn't working.

_"Who's got you all wound up?"_ He laughed.

_"My crew."_ she rolled her eyes.

Chad pulled out the chair across from hers and took a seat. Normally she would have made Chad hit the road but she was too tired and her co-workers  
were taking up most of her frustration at the time.

She shoved her plate aside. _"They keep lying about everything! Saying they bought things _  
_everyone knows they didn't buy and saying they participated in charity work that they never did.  
All so that they can get a little media attention! __I'm just so sick of it."_

_"It's Hollywood, Sonny. You want to get anywhere, you have to lie."_ He scooped up some chocolate mousse.

_"No you don't! I'm always honest and I'm on a TV show!"_

_"So Random? Like I said: you want to make it, you've got to lie."_

Sonny glared at him.

_"Whatever"_ she grabbed her napkin.

When she drew it back her elbow sent her cup flying across the table. She grabbed it, but not before half had poured out.

**_"Great!"_** She threw her napkin onto the puddle. Chad tossed a few in her face, to contribute to the cause.

She shot him a hateful look.

_"You're welcome."_ He winked.

She finished wiping, sat back, and took a breath trying to get into a better mood.

_"Look, Sonny, someone is going to lie as long as it benefits them, so you might as well just let it go."_

_"I know. It just annoys me so bad."_

_"Well, when you can figure out a way to force people to tell the truth let me know."_

Sonny heard her stomach growl. This day was getting more frustrating.

_ "Oh, great." _Chad growled._  
_

She looked over and saw him slicing through his steak.

_"What?"_

_"This is medium, not medium-well."_ He scrunched his nose in disgust. _"I can't eat this. Here."_

He slid It over to her.

She looked down at the beautifully charred cutlet then at the blonde star. _"Really?"_

_"I don't do pink." _he shrugged

Sonny smiled.

_"Well, I better get back."_ He stood and grabbed his jacket to head out.

_"Oh yeah, and let me know when you figure out how to eliminate these 'random' lies. Because __I've got a few 'random' questions of my own." H_e gave her a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her grin.

Chad laughed. _"See ya Monroe."_

She chuckled as she pulled up her plate.

The steak looked delicious and she knew it was just to his liking. He always ordered Medium.

_"'Eliminating 'Random' lies'- that would be a challenge."_ Her eyes lit up _"Or an experiment!"_

_"Sweet!"_ She grabbed her fork, dove into her steak, and shoveled in the mashed potatoes. She had a project to start.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait :) you guys are so faithful and patient. :) you're the best! Enjoy**_

* * *

Sonny threw the door open and slung her jacket onto the back of the couch.

_"Hi, Mom_" She gave her a quick hug and continued her dash into the bedroom.

Connie smiled as she watched her. _"The love of a daughter."_  
She shook her head, wiping her hand on the dish towel she possessed and headed back into the kitchen.

Sonny wasted no time on unpacking her backpack. She tossed it onto the bed.  
Her friends were going to learn the importance of honesty if she had anything  
to say about it.

She grabbed her chemistry book as well as her physics and jumped onto the bed.

She scanned the index for any helpful titles. _"Natural Anti-Depressants_"  
_"Ultimate sleeping formula_"... Finally one caught her eye. _"Truth serum_"

She flipped threw the pages quickly. She slid her finger along the sentences as she read

_"A '**truth serum'** is a colloquial name for any of a range of psychoactive medications  
used to obtain information from subjects who are unable or unwilling to provide it  
otherwise...  
_

_"They are lawfully and productively used..._

_"Sedatives or hypnotics that alter higher cognitive function include ethanol, scopolamine,  
3-quinuclidinyl benzilate, potent short or intermediate acting hypnotic benzodiazepines  
such as midazolam,flunitrazepam, temazepam, and various short and ultra-short acting  
barbiturates including sodium thiopental (commonly known as sodium pentothal) and  
amobarbital (sodium amytal) (see figure at right).[5]"_

Sonny bit her lip and jotted down the chemicals. She bit on the tip of her pen as  
she studied the content. _"Hmm, probably not over the counter."_ She laughed.

She jotted down a list of those that were simpler to come across and another list  
of the one's to have Calvin gather for her. Her old classmate was in love with chemistry  
and he would owe her after the '_So Random_' backstage passes last summer.

She smiled as she slid the book back on the shelf.

"_Now what?"_ She leaned against her head board with her arms behind her head. She stared  
up at the ceiling as she thought. She couldn't just inject her friends with a serum.  
Something told her that would be a little awkward.

_"Hmm_." Maybe hiding it in something?  
The guys loved cheese but it wasn't Tawni's favorite. Zora was a vegetarian these days  
so meat was out as well. Candy might work. But, Tawni didn't think candy was  
worth the calories.

Her's eyes suddenly widened. In all her years, all their lunches she never saw one of them  
turn down a soda.

She smiled and grabbed her notepad. She twirled the pen in her fingers as she thought.  
A name. A question. A hypothesis. A test. Answers. She began to write.

"The Honesty Project." Simple enough.

Question: What will happen to a habitual liar when faced with only telling the truth?

- Tempremental Changes?

- Outward Appearance?

- Social Interactions?

- Other Observations...

Hypothesis: The truth will not affect much in their lives. They will see that all their petty lying is in vain.

Data:_

_"Got some of that takin' care of."_ She slipped her notes from the chemistry book  
into her notebook then placed it on her side table.

She smiled._ "Now one phone call and this ball should be rolling."_  
She grabbed her phone and dialed Calvin.

_"Hey B"_

Sonny smiled at hearing the nickname. Calvin had started calling her Son.  
Then Sun Shine. Sun Beam. Eventually everything was dropped except for the 'B'.

_"Hey Cal. I've got a project for you."_

_"Sweet! What ya got?"_

_"I'm working on a sience project for school."_

_"What are you doing it on."_

_"Well, it's kind of tricky. All of these Hollywood lies are really getting to me. Ugg! It's just  
all my friends are so concerned about is just... And all they want to do is just..."  
_She was too annoyed to bother with finished sentences_. "I don't even know where to start."_

She heard her friend laugh.

_"Sonny, when you can put an end to lying give the CIA a call."_

_"I know I can't end it but if I could just make it more difficult that would be enough to  
build my case"_

_"I see. What did you have in mind?"_

_" A soda."_

_"OK"_

_"A soda with truth serum."_

_"Oh, Sonny"_

His tone was hesitant.

_"Just a little Cal."_

_"Sonny, putting chemicals in others intentionally is walking dangerously close  
to the lines of being unethical."_

_"It's totally legal, Cal. I looked into it. Plus my friends won't know."_

_"Even worse"_

Sonny sighed._ "Ok. How about this. I get them to sign a waver stating they will participate in my project."_

_"You don't plan on telling them what it is do you?"_

_"No. How can I get an honest evaluation if they know?"_

_"Ok. Say once they learn the truth. They could just choose not to say anything.  
Nothing would be affected and there goes a perfectly good science project  
down the drain."_

Sonny leaned her head back against the head board. She had thought the same thing.

"_Unless..."_

She sat up slowly _"Unless what?"_

_"Well, under concentrated dosage people could..._

_"Yeah?"_

He sighed _"A man in California this year was given a medication  
to enrich his... 'zeal for life', for lack of a better term.  
His wife wanted him to branch out. The doctor prescribed him provigil.  
The dose was too concentrated. He ended up robbing two diamond stores that night."_

_"Wow! Talk about a zeal for life."_

_"Exactly. With the right amount of the serum your co-stars  
may find the urge to tell the truth impossible to overcome"_

Sonny smiled then dropped it. _"Would there be any dangerous side effects?"_

_"I pulled up the serum you're talking about and there doesn't seem to be any harmful  
side effects. Just a brain that wants the relief of honesty."_

Sonny's smile returned._ "Thanks Cal."_

_"Now what can I do for you?"_

_"I need some chemicals."_

_"Through the mail?"_

_"I figured that was a no-go."_

_"Got that right."_

"_My mom is driving over this weekend to get together with my dad  
about some legal things I was hoping you could send them back with her."_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_She could hear his smile. "How about a dinner date when I get back for Spring break."_

_"Deal"_ He didn't hesitate.

Sonny knew that would seal the deal with the blonde he had been  
begging to go out with him. A little jealousy goes a long way.

_"Now what do you need?"_

Sonny grabbed her notepad and read back the list.  
He was more than enthusiastic about her project and it was nice to have it shared.

After an hour of catching up she hung up the phone and put her homework away  
for the evening. She had a feeling this was going to make a difference in  
her's friend's lives. Definitely for the better.

She slid on her pajamas and crawled under her feather filled comforter.

She smiled up at the ceiling. _"He always orders medium."_ She saw the blonde haired  
star winking at her as she closed her eyes for the night. She loved thinking about  
seeing him at work in the morning, and hated it at the same time. How was that even  
possible? She sighed with a smile and slipped into sleep.

* * *

* all info on truth serum was taken from wikipedia.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie helped Sonny unload the last case of chemicals and slide the  
onto the rolling cart. She watched Sonny as she scanned and  
checked off her list of essencials. _"Sonny please be careful with these."_

She glanced up from her list and gave her a reassuring smile.

_"Don't worry mom. I know every ingredient and the exact messurement needed. Calvin  
and I have been over it a hundred times."_

Connie nodded and watched her close her notepad and return it to her tote.

_"Alrighty then."_ Sonny took the handle of the cart. "_Wish me luck."_

_"Good luck."_

She watched it tip slightly as Sonny pushed it through the door way, but, she was able to  
steady it and send her a reassuring wave before she was out of sight.

* * *

Sonny rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she scanned the group of bottles in front of her.  
The basement held a science lab that suited her experiment very well.

_"Ok first things first."_

She grabbed the bottles and faced all of the labels outward. Then she grouped them.  
She had gathered metal measuring devices of all kinds. She had all of the instructions that she and Calvin  
had been working on all week.  
He had been testing the amounts out at home to find exactly  
what was needed for Sonny's desired results.

The first test had the honesty lasting only minutes. The second had the honesty lasting a few hours.  
He had built up to almost 2 days before having any side effects at all.  
There had been a lot of arguing in his house as all the siblings began to tell the truth  
about each other.  
He had a good testing field.

Sonny finally settled on a 24 hour period. It would be perfect.

She had her soda bottles nicely designed. She purchased their favorite flavored syrups. Lemon-Lime, Cola, Cherry Cola...  
The fizz knocked out all indication of chemicals.

She set up her soda station. She slipped the serum into the syrup so that it would dissolve without having to disturb the carbonation.  
Then she filled each with carbonated water. She tightened the top quickly and used a  
special instrument to seal the cap. When she was done she had filled 10. She would figure  
out what to do with the extras later.

Her eyes shined as she smiled down at the bottles._ "Perfect"_

All she had to do was stuff the fridge. It was Friday and the group would be here in about  
an hour and a half.

It had been a long week of observation.

Tawni was practicing her interview with _Sixteen_ all week. One of the magazine's editors  
was coming on Monday, and as far as the cast's tierd ears were concerned, that day  
couldn't come soon enough.

Nico and Grady had been easy to observe. They were training for a gaming battle on  
Saturday. The War Lord's four convention was in town. Grady and Nico's combined skills  
were no match for anyone's. They had finally gotten it down to an art.

Zora was determined to work her way up that rising stars chart. She was looking into all  
kinds of charity work. To join or claim to have joined- Sonny wasn't sure.

She cleaned up her mess and made her way up to chill the drinks and ready herself for  
the day.

* * *

The group was hanging out in the prop house when Sonny finally found them.

_"Hey Sonny"_ Nico called only glancing away from his video game for a moment.

Grady was by his side. Tawni was on the sofa chair with her head buried in a  
Tween Weekly magazine and Zora was dangling her feet as she sat on the back  
of the couch watching the game.

_"Hi guys" _Sonny slid the tray on the coffee table, careful to avoid interrupting the guys game.

_"All your favorites!"_

They looked down at the tray filled with delishes snacks. The saltiest of the salty.

"_Sweet_!"

The boys paused their game and grabbed some snacks.  
Zora grabbed a pack of cashews.  
Nico grabbed the pretzels and Grady snatched a bag of nachos.  
Sonny smiled as she watched.  
She glanced at Tawni who had not taken her eyes from the magazine.

_"Hungry Tawni?"_

She glanced at the snacks. _"Not really. I'm not big on snacks in the morning."_

Sonny bit her lip and examined the tray.

_"Not even a taste of your favorite trail mix?"_

_"No thanks"_ She turned the page.

Sonny looked at the others. At least they would work up a thirst.  
She slid onto the arm of the couch.

_"So guys. How are those science projects coming?"_

Nico grabbed some nachos from Grady and shoved them into his mouth. _"Science  
Project?"_

She shouldn't be surprised.

_"Mine is almost done"_ Tawni smiled at her over her paper.

_"It is?"_

_"Yep. 'The Dry Season' I'm checking the true difference in dry time of my polishes."_

Sonny couldn't help but chuckle.

Tawni glared at her in frustration. _"It's not as easy as you think Sonny."_

She lifted a challenging brow, causing Tawni to toss down her paper and elaborate.

_"First there is the time difference of base coats. There are hundreds of brands with  
hundreds of dry times. There is a vast range of colors with very differing consistencies.  
They play a great part in the drying time too._

The group turned in surprise.

_"Then you have the addition of coats.  
The temperature plays a big role in the drying times.  
Base coat needs a precise_  
_extended time in a very exact temperature._  
_There's a lot to consider:  
Where exactly does that temperature lie? Hot? Cold?  
What is the best way to reach them? Do artificial dryers make a difference?_  
_I'm going to prove, to people like you, that it's not just a paint job, Sonny!"_

She grabbed the magazine and lifted it to her face again.

_There was a long pause._

_"Wow!"_ Sonny was staggered. _"__Tawni, you've got a title, hypothesis, trial plans,  
__and what even sounds like a thesis statement!"_

Tawni glanced up. _"I do?"_

She let out a annoyed groan and tossed down her paper.

_"Ah, man! I thought I had science project, now I have to start all over!"_

_"No Tawni, those are parts..."_

_"Yes you do!"_ Zora interjected. She gave Tawni a pitiful frown. _"Yes you do."_

Rotten Zora.

Sonny saw Tawni stand and head for the fridge. _"Wait!"_

They turned to her. Her wavers would have to wait. All she was going to have time for is verbal agreement.  
_"I wanted to know, really quick, if you guys could help me out with  
my project?"_

Tawni grabbed a soda from the fridge and examined it. _"What's the project?"_

_"I'll take one of those!"_ Nico waved to Tawni

_"Me too."_ Grady called.

Sonny felt her stomach turn as she watched the bottles being delivered.

_"Just a little project on human behavior when conditions change."_

_"What conditions?"_ Zora snatched a soda from Tawni.

_"Umm..."_ She saw Tawni turn the cap. _"Just a slight change in the normal conditions of  
conversation."_

Nico paused. _"That sounds pretty lame."_

_"Then it would be fine to help with right?" She dusted her hands with her shirt, freeing  
them from sweat_.

_"Sure"_ Nico took a swig.

_"Anyone else?"_ She rushed her words.

Tawni gave her an annoyed look. "_Chill, Sonny. We'll help you."_

The rest of the group nodded passively as they lifted their bottles.

Sonny took a relaxing breath. She looked down at the soda that had been passed to her.

Whatever the outcome, one thing was for sure...  
This was going to make for a very interesting day.


End file.
